The Storm of Lost Love
by blackflowers636
Summary: Austin and Ally have gone out for two years until a big secret in their relationship is revealed and they end up splitting up. From lame romantic gestures to desperate calls, Ally thinks its best to just steer clear from guys for awhile, especially Austin. When a fierce storm comes to Miami, Ally is forced to take shelter at Austin's house. Will the storm bring them back together?


**A/N: Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**Ally's Story**

_"NO! Stay away from me!" I yelled at the cheating bastard in front of me. " Don't come any closer!"_

_" Ally, please let me explain!" He yelled, still holding hands with that slutty bitch. I crossed my arms and looked at him angrily, tears in my eyes. I was heartbroken but I didn't want to show it. _

_" Well?" _

_" Uh- She- We-" _

_" Yeah, that's what I thought. " I spat at his lame attempt to squeeze his way out of this one. _

_" But-" _

_" No, you're not getting out of this one this time, Austin. The only thing you'll be getting out of, is my life. Forever." I said coldly, walking away. I'd almost made it to the door when I got pulled back. Without stopping to look, I turned around and slapped him. " DON'T TOUCH ME." I warned, pushing the doors open and walking out. The cold air nipped at my face, blowing away my fresh, hot tears. _

_Once I made it home, I sniffled and wiped the remanding tears that the wind didn't blow away with my sleeve._

**Ally's POV**

So, if you haven't already figured out the story, I'm Ally and my EX- boyfriend is Austin. We went out for about three months( Yeah, I know it was a short relationship) until I just found out he was cheating on me with the biggest slut in the school, Cassidy Crystals for who knows how long?

Well, now I'm home alone, by the open front door, on my knees, crying my eyes out. If he actually ever _did _care about me, he would probably come looking for me. *Scoffs* As if. Now I'm wondering if actually ever loved me. Was our whole relationship just a game of lies? If so, I think I just lost.

I weakly brought myself back up and closed the door, locking every single lock. ( There were only like, three locks.) Running upstairs and into my room, I plopped down on my soft bed and cried, screamed, and punched my pillows. I threw things at the walls; most of them broke. No suprise. At least they were all of the things _He_ gave me.

I ran my hands through my hair and down my face until I reached my neck and felt the rough edges of the necklace _He_ gave me on our third date. It was a beautiful shiny, silver chain with a sliver guitar pick in the shape of a small heart at the bottom with a pink _A&A _carved in the front and on the back in neat cursive writing was: _There's no way I could make it without you. - Austin_

Anger built up inside me as I ripped it off, not caring that it cut me, and pulled it apart, throwing the broken bits at the now, scratched-up wall.

With nothing else left to throw, I curled up into a small ball and cried until I fell asleep.

I woke up groggily around four in the morning. Great. Only three more hours to go until school starts. I hope people don't talk about the '_situation'_ I've gotten myself into_. " How many people knew all along? Only one way to find out." _ I thought, swinging my legs over the side of the bed.__

_"I look hideous."_ I thought to myself as I looked into the mirror. Mascara streaks running down my face, hair a tangled mess, eyes all red and puffy with dark bags. So this is what depression and heartbreak look like. * _Sigh*_

After taking a shower and cleaning my disgusting face, I decided to change my look. I was finally free. Free to be able to look at other guys without yelled at, allowed to let other guys look at me, I was a new person today.

Instead of wearing an innocent, long, pretty, pink dress like the girl I use to be, I found a blood-red dress that was supposed to go with a light blue jean jacket, but I tossed it back into the closet and smiled as I discovered a black leather jacket in the back and slipped it on.

I dyed the tips of my long chestnut hair an amber color with an ombre effect, and curled all of my hair. Then, I covered up my dark bags, brushed on a little bit of dark purple eyeshadow without making it look too dramatic, applied a thin layer of mascara, and some red lipgloss. I and looked in my full-length mirror. I looked pretty badass, especially with the makeup and the leather jacket.

I didn't want to look 'bad' but I _did _want to look different. This doesn't mean I've changed completely into a badgirl. I'll work on that... maybe. No promises. I just didn't want to look depressed, which is exactly what I am. Am I trying too hard? Nevermind, this is what I'm wearing, that's final.

I still had plenty of time before school. About an hour left. I expected that whole makeover to take all my time. Especially when I dyed my hair. Doesn't that usually take a while? Anyways, I grabbed my sunglasses, slipped on some black flats and went out for a short walk. The crisp, cold air whipping at my face. The slight stinging feeling kind of good.

I shoved my hands into my jacket pockets and kept my head down low. For once since I found out his evil secret, I actually felt relaxed. That moment was ruined.

" Ally?"

No answer.

" Ally, is that you?"

" NO." I mumbled, trying to mask my voice.

" Then turn around and prove it." I could almost sense the smirk on his face. Instead of turning around, I scoffed and kept on walking, not forgetting to flip him off. Now it was my turn to smirk, knowing I got him.

So, my walk didn't last long after that...

I just went straight to school after that. Right when I entered, people started talking. I hoped that nobody would recognize me, I was kind of relying on the sunglasses for that. But hey, I can't hide forever.

Shakily, I made my way to my locker with my head down low. Guess who was waiting there for me?

"Well, well, well. Looks like little miss 'all about honesty' CAN tell a lie. That was you this morning, wasn't it?" He pushed rudely.

" No, that was my mean twin." I said sarcastically. He just gave me a look." What? It's not my fault you're an idiot."

" You don't mean that. " He said.

" Oh, I think I do.''

" Really? Would the great and wise Ally Dawson go out with an idiot?"

" Everyone makes mistakes." I said, closing my locker. '' You, are my biggest one."

**Austin's POV**

"Ugh." I groaned, running my hands through my golden hair. " Dang, I really messed up with Ally." I muttered to myself, watching Ally walk away.

" You got that right." Someone said from behind me.

" DEZ! Not helping!"

" I know. But you said it, I didn't." He said, putting his hands up in surrender. I gave him a look.

" Ugh, what am I going to do?"

" Well, first of all, you need to ask yourself the important question. Do you see yourself loving Ally, or C- Bleh-Cassidy?" He asked, hissing Cassidy's name with disgust.

" Uh, I'm pretty sure I like Ally more than Cassidy." I said in a 'Duh' tone.

" Really? Are you sure? " He asked.

" Yeah. Of course! " I exclaimed. " So, what do I do now?"

" Well, you have to prove to her that you like her more than Cassidy."

'' Right..." I said, processing his words more carefully. " Thanks, Dez!" I said, running off with an idea.

**Ally's POV**

"Ally! Ally, wait up!" I heard someone call from behind me.

" Ugh." I groaned, rolling my eyes and turning around. I crossed my arms and waited for him to come. Although, I was actually counting to five. If he didn't make it by then, I would walk away.

I walked away. He didn't make it in time. Probably because he was distracted by a certain someone who ruined our relationship. Cassidy. He was actually about to reach me, until she showed up out of nowhere and started to suck his face off. A little ounce of hope that he actually does or did care was just now crushed, especially when he didn't even try to break free. Also, he made me look at them, *insert shudder here*

*Sigh* Men, what are you going to do with them?


End file.
